Sorte ou Azar?
by Persephone Spencer
Summary: O que um desastre escolar pode fazer a uma vida nem um pouco conturbada de uma adolescente? Eu mesma respondo: nada.


Sorte ou azar?

Outro dia normal de escola. Como eu queria que essa frase anterior fosse verdade, mas como nem tudo que a pessoa quer acontece, o meu dia foi um desastre total.

Cheguei atrasada como sempre e perdi o primeiro horário, ainda bem que foi uma correção de uma atividade que eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida. O restante das aulas foi como sempre, a professora de geografia copiou no quadro inteiro, o professor de artes ficou tagarelando sobre como é importante ir regularmente ao teatro, a professora de português começou a dar um assunto, mas depois desistiu e passou atividade para casa.

Tudo começou a ir pelos ares quando a professora de religião demorou a chegar à sala depois do lanche. Os garotos começaram a jogar uma bola de futebol americana de um lado para outro da sala, tinham que ser garotos...

Eu e minha amigas, que éramos praticamente as únicas pessoas da sala que não estavam pulando e gritando, ficamos escutando música e conversando. De alguma forma inexplicável e constrangedora, eu fui parar no meio de uma rodinha de garotas pulando histericamente, tentei sair dessa rodinha, sabia que isso não ia dar em nada bom, alguém sairia machucado, eu só não sabia que esse alguém seria... eu.

Desesperada, estava tentando fugir o mais rápido que podia, mas o meu plano não deu muito certo, tinha muitas pessoas ao meu redor e um idiota caiu em cima de mim. Resultado: nós caímos no chão, mas como era eu que estava embaixo, levei todo o impacto da queda. Após um barulho enorme, resultado do encontro da minha cabeça com o quadro, todos se calaram, pode-se dizer que aquele foi o maior silêncio já presenciado em anos na minha turma.

O ser que me empurrou me ajudou a levantar, quando eu abri meus olhos eu vi que tal ser era, para o meu infortúnio, James, um garoto insuportável da minha sala que vivia me perturbando e tornando a minha vida escolar um inferno.

- Você está bem? – ele parecia preocupado, que se lixe, era para ele estar preocupado mesmo, foi ele que causou isso.

- É claro que sim idiota! Eu não sou feita de vidro! – eu disse seca, me apoiando melhor nas minhas pernas que no momento estavam fracas devido à queda e a dor de cabeça tremenda que se formava na minha cabeça – Ai, que dor de cabeça – disse baixinho botando a mão delicadamente na cabeça, espera, que líquido quente é esse saindo da minha cabeça? Eu retirei a mão para examinar o líquido e tomei um susto – sangue, sangue – falei baixo e minha voz saiu fraca.

Minha visão ficou preta, turva, embaçada, eu tinha pavor a sangue desde pequena. Não conseguiria ficar acordada, vendo sangue transbordar de mim desse jeito, desmaiei, fiquei apenas por alguns segundos com um pouco de sanidade ouvindo vozes, como por exemplo: CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA! E coisas do gênero, mas depois apaguei completamente.

Acordei em um quarto totalmente branco com a maior enxaqueca da minha vida. E adivinhem quem estava o meu lado? Na cadeira do quarto do hospital? Com uma revistinha na mão? Esperando eu acordar? Bem, ninguém mais ninguém menos que James. Que menino mais insuportável, me perturba no colégio e ainda me persegue até aqui?

- Ainda bem que você acordou! – ele disse sorrindo, tenho que admitir o sorriso dele é lindo, mas ele não deixa de ser insuportável.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu, como sempre, na defensiva.

- É que... você sabe... eu, sem querer, cai em cima de você. – ele disse meio sem graça, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo despenteado.

Aquela frase soou meio estranha...

- Sim e o que trás você a minha sala do hospital? – falei desafiadora levantando a sobrancelha.

- Bem, eu queria me redimir...

- Não preciso das suas desculpas, e eu sei que você não está mesmo preocupado comigo, então, por favor, retire-se do meu quarto. – falei grossa apontando para a porta do quarto. Eu falo mesmo, o garoto sempre foi chato comigo e só porque ele quase me mata vem todo meloso pedir desculpas? Eu não aceito essas coisas!

- Não vou sair! – ele disse ríspido e continuou sentado na sua poltrona.

- OLHE VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FICAR AQUI, NEM É DA MINHA FAMÍLIA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE FICAR TODO COMPREENSIVO E FOFO DE UMA HORA PARA OUTRA! VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI CHATO E GROSSO COMIGO, CONTINUE SENDO ASSIM E SAIA DO MEU QUARTO! – falei tão alto que minha cabeça quase deu um pulo, eu fiz uma cara de dor e levei a mão à cabeça.

Ele não pareceu nem se incomodar com as coisas que eu falei, mas assim que eu fiz uma cara de dor ele se levantou rapidamente e veio correndo até a cama em que eu estava deitada. Ele forçou delicadamente meus ombros para trás e me encostou a um travesseiro confortável.

O momento a seguir foi muito estranho: James aproximou-se lentamente do meu rosto e me beijou, seus lábios eram doces, suaves e sinceros. Eu entrei em estado de choque, mas isso não me impediu de contribuir o beijo que, aparentemente, eu tinha gostado. Ele se afastou novamente, me lançou um olhar estranho e disse:

- Eu nunca fui grosso e chato com você de verdade! – depois se sentou na sua poltrona. Ficamos em silêncio, aquele não era o momento, nem o lugar para falar sobre o ocorrido.

* * *

Essa fanfic foi inspirada em um desastre que ocorreu na minha vida por isso ela tem um certo valor para mim, espero que gostem.

:)

Persephone Spencer


End file.
